Kim's New Friend?
by FFgrl
Summary: Kim and Ron has many missions when a new girl is undercover for a new villain. Will Kim be able to win this battle?
1. Kim's New Friend?

_A Kim Possible fanfic and it's new and big. I hope you like it and enjoy reading!_

_x_

**Kim and Ron has many missions when a new girl is undercover for a new villain. Will Kim be able to win this battle?**

_x_

The bell rang and Kim ran out of the school. She wore her new jersey that says cheerleader 101 and cargo pants. She met Ron outside and they walked over to the football field for cheerleading practice. Ron was already in his mad dog outfit and was pumped for practice.

_x_

After practice Kim was waiting for Ron putting the equipment away slowly. Just then Bonnie came up to Kim while waiting for her ride.

"Hey Kim, waitong for your goofy sidekick or are you lost?" Bonnie said with a remark

Kim said right back, "Waiting for your ride or are you just waiting for the jerk club?"

Bonnie became and then her ride came up. She ran and left. Ron came back and the two best friends went to Bueno Nacho.

_x_

Kim and Ron was sitting outside of the restraunt when a new girl came up.

"Hello, are you Kim Possible?" she asked.

"Yes and you are..?"

Oh my goodness, I'm your biggest fan! I'm Kayla. I'm new here."

"Oh, nice to meet you Kayla. This is Ron."

"Hi, don't you look ravishing." Ron said kissing her hand.

Kayla took her hand back, "Umm...thanks." She rolled her eyes.

The three talked to each other when suddenly the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade!" Kim answered wanting a mission.

Wade typed "There's been a robbery at the Sydney Mueseum!"

"I'm on it!" Kim sai shutting the Kimmunicator off, "Want to come Kayla?"

"Yea!" Kayla said excitedly.

_x_

Kim researched the area where robbery took place. Ron was talking to the owner stupidly again. Kayla, on the other hand, was acting like she was looking but she was observing Ron and Kim, mostly Ron. She wrote in her notepad.

Kim found something, "Wait, what's this?"

Kayla was surprised, "Umm..."

_x_

_Well, that's what I can do...give me some good reviews and I'll keep going. lol I'll continue later! )_


	2. The Mystery

_Kim? Here is the second chapter. Hope you like you and have fun reading. Now where were we..._

_x_

Kim sent the evidence to Wade. The object was a piece of machinery. It looked like a chip that controled the whole machine.

"It's a chip to the only machinery that is found at SSS's Hardware on an island off England." Wade said showing a map where it is, "There's a ride outside."

The high-tech jet was powered by a robot who said to sky-dive now over the huge island. The three jump off in individual parachutes. The three pulled the parachutes at the same time but suddenly Kayla's rope was stuck. She was falling straight for an unidentified building. This could be it. Kayla's life can be over in a matter of seconds...

_x_

_That would be a good ending for this chapter but oh well...let's continue._

_x_

Kim flew out of no where and picked up Kayla and they landed on the target building. Ron was already in the building doing nonsense and Kayla was trying to catch her breath from the excitement.

"Yo...yo...you saved me life..." Kayla said surprised and hugging Kim.

"It was no big..." Kim replied smiling, "That's what friends are for. Now let's go in." Kim headed in and Kayla stood there thinking then she ran inside.

"This is a lovely machine that can do anything you want with a certain little chip like this..." the asistant was telling Kim.

"Yea...now did you have any recent customers to buy one of these?" Kim asked.

Oh yes, she paid a good bunch of money..." the asistant said without grammer.

"She? Do you have any past records?" Kim asked when she saw Kayla look worried and turned back to the asistant.

"Yes, but we can not show them for special reasons." he said again and headed to Ron and started advertising.

Kim slipped into a room and searched for the file. She found the file and turned around. Kayla was standing there and without any word, Kayla tried to take the file.

Kim jerked it back, "No, what are you doing?"

"Just give it..." Kayla said in a stamering voice.

"No!" Kim said sternly. Kayla wasn't thinking and landed a punch on Kim. Kim dodged and the two fighted oddly between "friends". Kim turned kicked and Kayla caught it and twisted it. Kim jumped and twisted and land. They fought then somehow Kayla left and was no where to be found with the file.

_x_

Kim and Ron was at Bueno Nacho again ad Kayla was there. She was nervous and tried not to be noticed by Kim. Sh didn't have the file anymore so something was supicious.

"Hey! Kayla!" Kim called and came over to her. Kayla was relly freaking out. She ran to the bathrooms. Kim was confused so she went ot the bathroom and Kayla was gone. This was getting supicous...

_x_

_A little spy music there. lol Next chapter is coming and you'll see. : )_


	3. The breakin The breakout

_See...where were we...awww yes...let's continue...lol_

_x_

"Wade, can you track Kayla down" Kim said exiting the bathroom.

"Just a coincidence, I was going to tell that there is a burglary at the local meusuem." Wade said typing.

"I'm on it..." Kim said and got Ron.

_x_

"Awww...here it is...and now the world be his" the secret villian in a ninja suit said.

"Not on my shot" Kim said in the window and jumped.

The villian threw the first kick while holding the package. Kim caught it and threw the villian over her shouder. The villian got up slowly and threw a white flag. Kim went to see the face behind the mask but then the villian caught her wrist, paused a moment, then threw her over the villian's head. The villian and Kim had a intense and serioius battle when Kim threw the hardest kick she ever did and the villian flew and hit the wall, unconscience.

"I'm Kim and you are..." Kim said and took off the mask...

_x_

_Here would be a good end but since I'm nice. I'll continue. lol : )_

_x_

Kim almost lost her breathe. Kayla got up losing her breathe too. Kim grabbed the package but Kayla jerked it back and ran and disappeared again. Kim stood there in shock.

_I can't believe it. I fought her and hurt her. We were good friends. But she's a...a..villian? _Kim thought as she left the museum. Too bad Ron missed it as he actually liked her...

_x_

"Do do da-doo" "Kim, I tracked Kayla, she's in the state of Montana..." Wade said showing a map with a flashing red dot in the north of Montana.

"I'm on it" Kim said turning off the kimmuncator _I think_ she said afterward...

A jet flew down in front of Kim's home and took off wih Kim and Ron.

_x_

The jet flew over the mountains of Montana. Kim and Ron parachuted from the plane and landed on snowboards and snowboarded down to the hidden cave. Kim and Ron snuck in and hid behine huge crates.

"Nice work Kayla...You got the extra piece to make the machinery." A woman said in the shadows.

"Yes ma'am. Pretending to be Kim's friend is soo much easier." Kayla said with smirk.

Kim gasped and turned red so fast.

"I don't think so..." she said jumping up on the crates...

_x_

_Oh yea...on a roll...lol...please wait while I type another chapter later..._


End file.
